


Indemnify (i)

by liliofthedarkvalley



Category: Bloodbound (Visual Novels), Pixelberry - Fandom, PlayChoices
Genre: Angst, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Grief/Mourning, NSFW, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:34:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24506977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liliofthedarkvalley/pseuds/liliofthedarkvalley
Summary: Gaius got his second chance from his savior, yet he finds it hard to find justification on her behalf. While Gaius searching for his meaning, someone else is looking for him for another reason.
Relationships: Adrian Raines/Main Character (Bloodbound), Adrian Raines/Original Female Character(s), Gaius Augustine & Main Character (Bloodbound), Gaius Augustine/Main Character (Bloodbound)
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The story is set long after the last war with Rheya and Gaius is confused with his purpose. This is based on my weirdest dream ever. Bloodbound is the perfect story for my dream. In this story, My MC (Adora Ramsey, now Raines) married Adrian and I spare Gaius to have his second chance. This is a two part story. Enjoy!

**i.**

London is wet and gloomy. Perfect place for him. 100 years living in England, he feels like finally, he found his perfect lair. After being spared to live, Gaius roamed around the world. Trying to find his reason to live, trying to find justifications why _the Goddess_ decided to spare his life. 

> _**His Goddess.** _

His steps stopped in front of the Museum building he’s been working for. For the last 50 years, he’s been telling the story behind all paintings regarding vampires. It’s been almost 300 years since _his Goddess_ saved the world from _his previous Goddess_ , _fuck that’s probably confusing right?_ But Gaius can’t help it. Rheya _was his Goddess_ once. Adora is _the Goddess_ now and Gaius needs someone, _fuck_ , even something to worship. If he isn’t a worshipper, he is nothing. When Adora spared his life, she took half of his soul with her.

He decided to go to work earlier today. It’s been raining so fucking hard in London since morning and the sun is nowhere to be found. That allows him to go out and blending out with humans. He finds it amusing that after 100 years, humans found vampires no longer interesting. After _his Goddess_ decided to breach the wall between humans and vampires, they live together side-by-side just fine. Silly of him back then, thinking that vampires could rule humans like a little toy when the reality is, humans always evolving. And creatures like him always stuck in one reality, between life and death. But Gaius stopped complaining, if _his Goddess_ decided that this is the kind of life that she thought the best for her kind, then it is the best.

“You are early,”

“No sun outside and I’m bored,” he said as he smiles. His coworker just nods and usher him to get inside. Gaius proceeding to walk to his office before he stops in front of a painting he knows too well. 

50 years. 

50 years he’s been looking at her face and his heart yearns for a glimpse of her more and more each day. Dark brown hair, almost black in some of its layer, brown eyes too deep, piercing to his soul every single time he stares at them. This painting serves no justice of her beauty, but this is the closest he could be with her.

> _“You know, her hair is actually not that wavy in real life,”_

A soft voice startled him a little bit. Very unusual of him. But again, he got here too early and the museum still packed with humans. Too many voices to concentrate while his eyes are too focused on the painting.

> _“Yes, it’s not. It’s actually darker too in real life,”_ he nods and turns around.

His heart stops.

She stands across the room, yet he can hear him perfectly well. Vampire? In the middle of the day? Maybe she finds rain as freedom too like him.

Long golden brown hair framing her face down until it reaches just below her chest. Gaius couldn’t see her face clearly as his vision to her got blocked by people walking around repeatedly.

> _Yet those eyes_. **She is a vampire.**

Pair of deep reddish eyes, staring into his soul. Much more to his dislikes. 

Why her eyes are red? Did she just have her feast? Is she planned to feast here? _That would be foolish of her._

He stares and just stares. Can’t bring himself to get a closer look or run to her like how his heart yearns for her, somehow. _Why?_ The voices inside this museum suddenly gone, nothing to his ears as all he can hear is her breathing and the sound of his own heart.

Since when his heart beating this fast? He is a goddamn vampire. Ancient one. His heart isn’t supposed to pumping his blood this loudly.

_“Can I help you?_ ” he asked.

> _**Who are you?** _

That girl walks closer to him. The closer she gets, the stronger her scent filling his nose. The louder her heart sounds. The redder her eyes became. Vampire? _Definitely_. But she radiates warmth like a human. She smells like a human.

> _Red eyes. Blood red eyes._

Not until she stops two feet away from him then he realized.

> _**“Adora.”** _

His lips accidentally slipped that name.

> _“Adora? You know my mom?”_

> She looks so much like Adora. Unconsciously, he stretches out his hand at her, _“Let me feel you.”_

That girl looking at him in confusion, yet Gaius still takes his chance. She’s too much like Adora. He needs to make sure.

> _“Please,”_ He whispers, chocking his own breath.

Last time he checked, 100 years ago, Adora is still in New York with Adrian, settled down. Happy. Healthy. Why she’s here now in London? Alone? Is God, _whichever that is,_ finally hearing his yearns? Is it his chance already, _finally_ , to have her?

> _**“Who are you?”** _

That girl takes a step closer him before placing her hand on his.

A rush of warmth and shock almost make Gaius dropped to his knees.

> _How? How is it possible?_

The girl looking at him in more confusion.

How can he not recognize it? Two faces blended into one. Two faces that destroyed and building his soul, again and again, every time Gaius thinks of them. His sins. 

> “What’s your name, child?” his words came as a yearning whisper.

> She stares at the painting once before he stares at him, _**“Lily-Rose. Lily-Rose Raines. And you are?”**_

> **_“Gaius. Gaius Augustine.”_ **

**ii.**

The second time they meet is in the museum again. But now, he caught her staring at Adora’s painting instead of him staring at Adora’s painting. 

“You killed her once,” she said.

Gaius stops right behind her, framing her smaller figure between his reality and his fantasy, “I did.”

“Why?“

"I just did.”

She turns around. 

> **_Red blood eyes_**. _Why her eyes are always red? Is she always angry? What makes her always angry?_

“Why?” She asked him again.

Gaius sighs and tears his eyes away from hers, “She stood in front of my purpose back then.”

“How about now?”

“She is my purpose.”

Lily-Rose just nods and they decided to just stay in the silence.

**iii.**

The third time is in Gaius’ office. It was late in the rainy night. 2 weeks after their second meeting. Lily-Rose just sits on one of his office sofas and stares at him for three straight hours.

“Ask if you have something to ask,” he said.

She moves so slowly to the armchair, letting her leg stretches out from the slit of her satin gown. Gaius knows she can smell him. Gaius knows she can hear his heartbeat. 

> _And he is not playing this game with her._

“Aren’t you curious about me?” She asks, sounding like a purr to his ears.

“You will tell me what you want to tell me.” He gives her a glance before continuing to read the parchment on his desk.

“Aren’t you curious about my mom?” She continues. Gaius drops the parchment and sigh.

> _She knows how to bait him. She is too much like Adora._

“Oh, you curious now? Don’t worry, mommy is healthy in New York. Healthy and just as beautiful as your painting.” She said with a smirk on her face.

“You look like her,”

She raises an eyebrow, “So you think I’m beautiful?”

“You are.”

She roses from her seat and walks to his desk, placing both hands on his desk, _proudly, alluringly, wickedly_ , offering the front view of herself to him.

> _Yet… it’s her eyes, he couldn’t stop staring at._

“Your eyes.”

“I give you my breast to look at and you focus on my eyes. You miss out on the good stuff, Mr. Augustine.” She chuckles. **He didn’t**.

“Is it always like that?”

They stare at each other before, _to his surprise,_ she tears away from his gaze. Looking shy? Scared? Anxious?

“No. It was brown before.” She pulls away from his desk. Gaius tilts his head in amusement and curiosity.

“It was as deep as my mom’s. 10 years ago, I had a dream and when I wake up, It changed. Never come back to brown until now.”

> _10 years ago?_

“How old are you, Lily-Rose?”

“How old do I look?”

“Barely 20.” He answers quickly. Lily-Rose smiles at his answer. “I’m legal enough to be in your bed, Mr. Augustine.” She teases.

“Not answering my question.”

She sighs, “Do I have to spread my legs in front of you and send you an official letter for you to fuck my vagina? You know what I want from you. You can smell me. I can smell you. Are you that old-fashioned?”

> _**No**. Gaius is not playing this game with her_

“How old are you, Lily-Rose?”

“Turning 50 this July.” 50?

“Are you turned by Adora or Adrian?”

“Both.”

> _Both? A vampire could only have one master._

She slumps on his sofa and stares at him. For once there’s no tease in her eyes. Just confusion, and a little hint of fear.

“I am not turned, Mr. Augustine. I was conceived. With my face, you could guess already who is my mom and my dad.”

> **_That confirmed his fear. Conceived? How come?_ **

**iv.**

The fourth time they meet, they fucked. In Gaius’ little house on the outskirt of London, 1 month after their last meeting. Lily-Rose in front of his door, in rainy midnight. Wet and crying. The next thing? Gaius couldn’t remember.

All he remembers is she fucked him and so did he.

Lily-Rose under him. On top of him. Beside him. Crying. Moaning. Mewling. All Gaius could think is this is the first time Lily-Rose ever called him Gaius instead of Mr. Augustine. 

She called him Gaius while his cock thrusting inside and out her young little cunt. She called him Gaius while his mouth latched to her wet pool. She called him Gaius while he took her from behind, claiming her everything.

Yet she surrenders at his mercy. Letting him using her body, biting her, marking her, and he didn’t stop to his disgust.

> **_How could he?_ **

To add his sins, he forgot about his Goddess while his cock burying deep inside her so-called-daughter. 

> _And he never forgets about Adora before. **Never.**_

Lily-Rose lays beside him. Eyes closed as her breathing calmed down. He could stare at her for days and not complaining about it. She looks so much like Adora, with a hint of Adrian here and there.

“Do you love my mom?” She said, finally opening her eyes.

“I do.” He replies rather quickly. She doesn’t answer, just staring at him with an expression he can’t understand.

“You turned my dad. You killed my mom. And now you fucked me. Isn’t it too much of a kink even for you?” She whispers.

“You tempted me. You let me.”

“Did my dad permits you to turn him? Or my mom to kill her?” She propped her head with her elbow, placing one hand on his chest.

“No. But you permitted me,”

She chuckles, “I did. I must be sick. I let you cum all over me.”

Gaius choose not to comment on that. His hands unconsciously caressing the younger vampire’s skin. She is so warm, too warm for a vampire.

“How- how did you happen?” He asked.

Lily-Rose gives him a ‘ _what the fuck_ ’ look at his question, “Seriously? How did I happen? Sex of course. We just did it.”

“No, Lily-Rose. I know about intercourse. But how? Both of them are vampires. Vampires can’t bear children,”

“I am a miracle.”

> _**You are.** _

“How?”

“I don’t know. Aren’t you supposed to have more knowledge than I do? I’m only 50 years old.”

> _A wife. A child. Adrian gets everything. Is this God showing him mercy? After all, Adrian did lose everything._

A pang of jealousy hit Gaius so hard, he had to flinch it away. Did he not suffering enough too? He loses everything too. When will God, _if there’s any_ , show him some mercy?

“I’m the product of your sins, Mr. Augustine.” She whispers. Is she? She looks more like an angel than a sin.

“Gaius. It’s Gaius. You called me Gaius earlier and I like it better.” he said. Lily-Rose shakes her head, “Gaius is only when your cock is deep inside me, Mr. Augustine. My endearment to you.”

Her hands already stroking him again. His heart clenched when her hand tightening around his shaft and her lips already down on the tip. He can feel he is tempted again.

> **_Shame. Guilt._ **

“What are you doing to me?” He whispers and she licks him.

Lily-Rose managed to look so innocent as she looks up, “Me? I’m simply sucking your cock, Mr. Augustine.”

> _**Both knows that it’s not what he asked and both knows it’s not the answer.** _

**v.**

Every time they met, they fuck. In his office, in his house, in the museum, in the park, in front of Adora’s painting.

> _**Just let him die.** _

They fuck like their time is limited. When they fuck, his intention is to break her. To find reasons why she keeps doing this. Why she let him cum all over her? Inside her, on her face, on her back, on her chest, there’s no more fucking spot he hasn’t let his cum drip on her already. 

> _She smells like him._

His heart is full of guilt and shame after they fuck. Looking at the much, _much_ , younger one, laying down on the floor, spent, red skin between her legs and his smell all over her. **_Why?_**

He feels guilty for fucking her.

He feels ashamed.

But he couldn’t stop. Not when she looks at him like he is her savior. Like she worships him. _**Solemnly, only him**_.

“Stop, fuck- Stop-” His breath hitched as he holds her hip, Lily-Rose rocking on top of him, bouncing eagerly as her world depends on it.

“No. I can feel your cock twitching inside me. Here, Gaius. Here.” Her hand guides his hand to her navel while she sits on his cock. Red blood eyes staring at him, clouded with arousal and yearn. She yearns for him. 

> _Does he look like that every time he stares at Adora’s painting for 50 years?_

“What are you doing to me?” he grunts as he can feel his cock on her navel every time she bounces.

“Make me come, please. Please. Hurt me.” She cries as her movement turns clumsy. “What are you doing to me, Lily-Rose? What the f- fuck… are you doing to me?” Gaius moves his hips upwards to meet her movement. 

“Tell me, what the fuck are you doing to me?!” He groans as he flips their situation. Frustrated. Having her crying under him, moaning as her life depends on his cock, his thrust, **_his decision_**.

“Please- please make me come. Spill your cum inside me like you usually did. Please. Mark me. Please, please, please.”

He wraps his hand around her neck, fastening his pace. _**Break her**_. You must break her and you will no longer feel your guilt, Gaius.

Lily-Rose wraps his legs around his hips, claws his back like she’s afraid he will stop.

> _“Tell me and I’ll cum inside you, whore.”_

She opens her eyes as he said that, teary red blood eyes and…. solace?

“I let you taste your own sin, Gaius. I make you do what you love the most. Making sins.”

> **_And he comes. He comes so hard inside her, he cries._ **

> **_She wanted to hurt him._ **

> **_And she did._ **


	2. Indemnify (ii)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gaius find himself trapped in her eyes. She got into his head and all he wants is to hurt her like she did. But he couldn’t. Not when it cause him a greater pain for himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The story is set long after the last war with Rheya and Gaius is confused with his purpose. The story may sounds disturbing, but that’s how Gaius and Lily-Rose functioning at first. They seeks justification and solace for their loved one.

**i.**

She stares at her mother’s painting for an hour straight. If she opens her cap, everyone will start to look at her instead of the painting. Lily-Rose realized the resemblance between her and her mother is uncanny with a splash of her father here and there. Thank God her parents are gorgeous.

She usually visits this museum until late, waiting for a certain person to come and do what she’s doing right now. She saw him first in the history book. Then every time her mother touched her when she’s feeding. Then in her dreams. And last time was in her connected dream with her mother that turned her eyes permanently red. _**Blood red**_. Doing nothing to conceal her true nature as a vampire.

Not that she tried to hide. Humans and vampires live together in peace now, _with a little of stupidities here and there of course_. She can walk under the sun, somehow, and doing just fine with eating human food. So she never had the urge to hide. She was born past beyond those hardships era that her Godmother, Kamilah, often told her when she was a child.

Her senses tingling when she smells him. She quickly moves from her spot and let him have his usual spot. He is earlier than usual. Tall, dark-haired, piercing blue eyes, sharp jaw, and sharp structure of his face. He is sharp everywhere. Even his smell is too sharp to her liking.

Lily-Rose has been stalking him for a month. After endless dreams and nightmares with his face in it, she couldn’t take it anymore. She needs to find him.

Gaius Augustine stands in front of her mother’s painting as always. 30 minutes minimum. Just staring at her like he is praying to her. Lily-Rose doubt that he is praying to any God. Yet his eyes always looking at her mother as her mother is his religion. Well, her mother is some kind of Goddess to many vampires. Including her father.

> _**But this man killed her** _ _. While she was just a lowly human. Helpless one. Why is he praying to her now? Is he praying to her face? To her strength?_

Lily-Rose aches to touch him. To get inside his head. To find out how to hurt him like how he hurt his mother. The last connection she had with her mother almost killed Lily-Rose in the process. Her mother’s memory of him was too unbearable. She faced death too many times. And Lily-Rose could feel it too real. Like she is the one who’s being stabbed.

> _You know, her hair is actually not that wavy in real life?_ She said, finally ready to face him.

He said something then turn around. She walks closer to him, let him watch the face he worshipped turned into two.

> _**Adora.**_ He whispered enough for Lily-Rose to hear.

**ii.**

Every time they met, the fucked.

Not like Lily-Rose hates it. He had her body under his control. But his emotions? She got it right under her palm.The more they touched, the more she reads his mind. And the more confused she is.

> _He wants her. Did he got confused to think that she is her mother?_

She feels his pleasure every time he hit his release, spilling into her. But she also feels his guilt and shame. Should she be sorry for him?

_**Fucking no.**_ He killed her mother. Tortured her. Killing so many people. He deserves none of her sorry.

> _**“I let you taste your own sin, Gaius. I make you do what you love the most. Making sins.”** _ _Lily-Rose said what she always wanted to say._

And he lost control on top of her. Everything just spilled into her. His fear. His pleasure. His guilt. His shame. His anger. His jealousy. His desire.

> _He cried her name. Lily-Rose grips his back, crying on her own._

She wanted to hurt him, but little did she know that she is just her mother’s daughter. _**She feels his hurt when she stills in his head.**_

**iii.**

“You get what you want. Now leave me alone.” He said as he gets off from her.

Lily-Rose, spent and confused, staring at him unmoved as the male one get off from his bed and sit in the dark.

"You can fuck me. All you want. But never, never get into my head again." He hissed at her. She stops her sobbing and sits down, "I can't hurt you if I'm not inside your head."

"Well, congratulations. You just did. Does it make you feel better?" 

> _Betrayal. Too much betrayal in his stare._

"No. Shockingly no."

"I spent centuries, fucking centuries, having women inside my head. Controlling me. You aren't welcome inside. This?" He points to his head, _**"You can't have it."**_

She can feel her hand trembles so hard. She never feels this way before except with her mom. He feels terrible in her touch. His mind is too... too much in her touch.

"What is this thing you feel inside your head, Gaius?" her question came as a whisper.

"Fuck! Just go! Just fucking go!" His words come out as a loud groan. Shockingly, she is not afraid. 

> **_Pity. She feels pity._ **

Lily-Rose just stares at his blood-red eyes, unmoved. A second later, she is alone in his room. Gaius Augustine is nowhere to be found.

**iv.**

"I was born in sunny July. In the middle of somewhere in Italy. My birth was a shock, and unimaginable. My mother had to give up walking for 6 painful months with me inside her belly. I was feasting her inside her belly."

> _Fast pregnancy for too-fast growing fetus like her. She almost killed her mother._

After their last encounter, she couldn't find Gaius everywhere for 3 months. She couldn't smell him anywhere besides her own body. Now he is here, in the middle of nowhere in Barcelona.

"How the fuck you find me?" Gaius turned around. 

Her heart suddenly drops to his belly at his sight. Too much pain. _It's too painful for him to look at her._

"Our minds were linked before. It took time, but I know how to spot you again." She said, walking closer and close their distance. She lifts her hand to his cheek, staring at those blue eyes for a sign of rejection before she places it on his cheek when he nods.

"Adora could find you?"

"Anywhere. She could find me anywhere."

He closes his eyes and she can instantly feel his emotions. _**Solace and fear**_. _Which one is for her?_

"I can feel Adora in your blood."

"Well, she is my mom?" Lily-Rose chuckles.

He opens his eyes, "I couldn't feel Adrian on you."

She sighs and pulls back her hand, "She fed me her blood. It's crucial to keep me alive and not turning into feral."

"Why don't they just kill you? I couldn't imagine Adrian will agree to see someone feeding on his Adora."

> _Gaius' word hit her hard._

After she was born, it took 2 years for her father to be able to hold her. The fear, the anxiety, and little hint of hatred filled those blue eyes for the first year of her life. Well, she almost killed the love of his life. _She couldn’t blame him._

“I bet someone already had those ideas in their head, but mom wouldn’t let them.” She smiles. Gaius nods and pulls something out from his pocket.

> _A picture of her mother._

“This is the last solid piece of her that I have with me. You wanted to hurt me that badly? Here, take it.” He said as he offers the piece of paper into her hand. Lily-Rose stares at the picture. All it takes to hurt Gaius Augustine is Adora Raines. That’s why it’s so painful for him to look at her face.

> _Lily-Rose has her mother’s face._

Those brown eyes, sometimes turned red, full of compassion and love. The only pair of eyes that never looked at her like Lily-Rose is such an unimaginable thing. To her mother, Lily-Rose is just Lily-Rose. Her baby. **_Her little baby vampire._**

She knows she is different as long as she remembered. Everyone has been having a very good job of reminding her. She wasn’t turned. She was conceived. Adrian Raines got her mother pregnant and **_voila_** , the most unimaginable thing popped up to be her.

“I was feeding on her for a long time. My body growing so slow. It took me 30 years to be fully grown, like an actual adult. Like this.” she said.

Gaius looks at her for a minute, eyes travels down from her head to her feet. “And you grow up to be beautiful.”

**v.**

They spent their time mostly together. Barcelona, Milan, Moscow, Warsaw, Cannes. Mostly tangled in the sheet together. They fucked and fucked. Cried and cried. She let him. And he let her.

The touch of his skin and his emotion on her palms become too addictive to her. He always had new emotions with him every time they fuck. _How can he handle that much emotions in one time?_

Lily-Rose never tried to get inside his head again. Hurting him means hurting her. Hurting him means involving her mother. And she doesn’t want it. When his cock is inside her and it’s her name that he screamed through the night, she doesn’t want any other female hurting him in his head. _**No one but her.**_

“Do you have to touch someone to get inside their head?” He asked one night after their intimate session. Lily-Rose nods, “I couldn’t get into their head without touching like my mother did.”

“Is it painful? To have your power?”

For a second she sees worried in his eyes. “No when they are not hurting. Yes when they are hurting. But mostly I don’t really care about everyone’s pain. Just several people.”

Gaius holds her hand, kisses it before place it on his forehead. A second later, Lily-Rose bursts into tears. The loudest cry she ever cried. The hardest cry she ever made. Her sobs are chocking her painfully. Blood red eyes blazing through in the middle of New York’s midnight.

> _“Am I hurting you, Lily-Rose?” Gaius whispers as he kisses her tears._

**vi.**

She told him about her dreams. The one that took her brown eyes. And all other dreams about him inside. In exchange, he told her about his past from his point of view. None like the one written in history books.

They travel together in daylight. Even with his anti-sunshine technology, it still drained him a lot. Gaius still mesmerized by the fact that Lily-Rose doesn’t get affected by the sun. They walk by day and fuck by night.

After long fuck, _drained and satisfied with their marks on each other,_ they just lay down and talk. About her world and his world.

Lily-Rose could feel a little less shame and guilt in his eyes. In exchange, she feels devotion and fear. But she doesn't complain as she feels that in her too. Maybe they linked their minds too strong. Maybe they fucked too much. She just doesn't care.

Gaius sees less of Adora in her. She just looks like Lily-Rose now. M _aybe he realized too much Adrian's features on her face or maybe he had too much of her smell around him to think about anyone else._

They walk around, finding someone in need. She is a doctor. Sometimes she is Dr. Lily, sometimes she is Dr. Adrienne, and sometimes she is Dr. Anna. They changed their names in every place they visit. Only at night, they call themselves their real names. _**An endearment of intimacy**_.

> _Her mother knows. Adora knows that Gaius is fucking her daughter._

> _Once they accidentally met on a busy road in Berlin. It surprised him that he couldn't even realize her sooner. Gaius was too busy picking oranges for Lily-Rose when he saw her. Across the road, holding Adrian's hand. 4 of them exchanged glances for a minute before Adora and Adrian suddenly gone in the middle of the ocean of people._

> _"She said I smell like you." Lily-Rose chuckled as she sniffed herself._

> _He won't complain._

"What are you thinking?"

She whispers, stirring in her sleep before opening her eyes. Blood red eyes.

"Why don't you find out?" Gaius asked.

"You know I promised I won't get into your head unless it's urgent."

> _**She did promise it.** _

The moonlight making her eyes glow more than usual. If he has to drown in blood, her eyes are the only blood he wants.

"It's okay. I give you permission. You won't hurt me." he guides her hand to his forehead and closes his eyes. A couple of minutes passed, and he opened his eyes to find her sobbing.

_"What are you doing to me, Gaius?"_ She sobs.

"It will take longer than you could imagine, but please don't hurt me again. If you leave, it will be the greatest pain for me."

Her eyes glow in desperation. _**Yearning.**_

"I don't want to hurt you no more."

Gaius pulls her face to his, "Then stay with me."

> _God, whichever that is, finally granted his wish._

> _After 3 years of yearning, she kisses him._

They find what they looking for.

**_Solace. Purpose. Justification. Chance. Acceptance. Forgiveness._ **


End file.
